deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Carr
Randall Carr was a member of the Circle and the leader of the newly formed Unitologist Cult. Biography Dead Space 3: Awakened Carr was one of Jacob Danik's men before his death. At some point, likely during or after the destruction of the Brethren Moon, he is seemingly contacted by the Brother Moons and orders a massive recall of the survivors on Tau Volantis to the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]], where he began to preach of a Church, made not of "brick and mortar, but of flesh and blood," and that the moons were coming and are "hungry". He and the other survivors began to ritualistically mutilate themselves, sawing off body parts as offerings to the approaching Moons. When Isaac and Carver arrive on the Terra Nova, they experiences several hallucinations in which they see Carr, carving off a man's hands and several more times throughout the ship. Carr seems to act as the voice of the Moons, taunting Isaac in several severe hallucinations, causing the engineer to begin doubting whether or not he and Carver should return home which results in them arguing. During several of these hallucinations, Carr displays several supernatural abilities ranging from immunity to physical harm and teleportation. After Isaac and Carver retrieves the ShockPoint Drive he makes for the reactor of the Terra Nova to destroy it, convinced that is the only way to protect the earth from the Moons, Carr appears once more in a final hallucination where Isaac discovers the man can be harmed if he destroys one of the Markers within the hallucination. After destroying three Markers and shooting Carr, his connection to the Moons is broken, though he warns Isaac and Carver their chance to warn the Earth has come and gone. When the hallucination ends, Isaac and Carver stand victorious over a defeated and mortally wounded Carr, who continues to rant and rave with his dying breaths he declares the Moons will still find Earth. Isaac then executes Carr, but his words still come to pass. Trivia *During the first look gameplay video, Carr was able to seemingly use Isaac's dementia to his advantage by dodging his attacks and stunning him with Stasis. *It seems the first step of joining the Cult is to saw off one's hand, yet Carr seems to be the only one in it who still had both of his hands intact, most likely in order to perform the physical task of sawing newcomer's hands off. *In the IGN.com developer commentary interview, Producer Shereif Fattouh states the antagonists name is Randall Carr; however, the text logs found by Isaac chronicle the final hours of the a resistant Unitologist member by the same name[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYp7qAZmJFI IGN - Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary]. Death Scene *If Isaac is finished off by Carr's attack (usually with his blade), Carr will saw through Isaac (or Carver's) neck violently. While Isaac's neck is sawed through, almost to the point of falling off, Carr then throws Isaac's body aside, tearing his head off in the process. Gallery Deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-36-00-97.png|Carr, after defeated by Isaac and Carver deadspace3 2013-03-13 22-20-53-58.png|Carr performing the ritual. deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-33-47-65.png|The glowing marker inside Carr controlled hallucination deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-33-50-55.png Category:Unitologists Category:Villains